From Dust: WORKING ON NEW CHAPTER
by Scrribble
Summary: A year after the Hotel Dusk incident, Hyde begins his search for Bradley yet again. This time, he encounters everyone again, and digs up more trouble than he can handle on his own.. T for now, may be changed to M later.


It was a dark and cold night, just like every night out in the streets of New York City. It was in the middle of the winter, December 28th, 1981, almost a year since I solved that crazy Hotel Dusk mess. Since then, I haven't had as much luck with solving cases like that, but then again, it has been awhile since I've broken my back out working the beat.

A year ago, I picked up a woman named Mila, a shy girl who had been out cold for several years and ended up in that dump of a hotel, looking for her pops. Back then she wasn't able to speak from the shock of her accident, but when everything cleared up, she got better and left with me.

I had received the letter Bradley had left me in the small red box, but despite his warning not to come find him, I decided I had to anyway. Hell, he was my partner, through thick and thin, and even though I may not have agreed with some of the choices he made, I was still his friend… his partner for life. Since then, Mila and I traveled through a couple states, searching for anything that would lead us to him. Despite all our work, we hit rock bottom and found nothing.

Then, maybe a month ago, Mila up and left. She left a note and just walked out of my life. She said I was chasing a shadow, a dream, and said she couldn't handle it anymore. She never specified where she went off to, but I'm sure she went back to the Dusk. After all, Louie, Rosa and Dunning were basically all the family she had.

"It's for the best." I told myself. I repeated that to myself the entire month, and I think I've finally gotten over it. I've had plenty of dames walk out on me, but this time was different. I didn't love her at all, I was just worried. It's not like me to fuss like a mother hen.

I pulled my coat closer around me and walked into a small pub on a shady street corner deep in the city. As soon as I walked in, the smell of scotch and whiskey overcame all of my senses, and for the first time in a year, I felt at home.

"Excuse me, Mr. Hyde? Is that you?"

I heard a familiar voice behind me and I turned around cautiously. I'd know that voice anywhere… "Iris."

Iris gave me one of her signature looks and crossed her arms. "No need to be like that, now is there?"

I shrugged and nodded. "I suppose you're right. What is a classy lady like you doing in a pub like this? I thought you would be cruising all the high end, fancy bars right about now."

"My business is my business Mr. Hyde, thank you. Is it really of any concern to you where I chose to drink?" She flashed me her look again and I knew I'd better drop the subject.

"Easy now, firecracker, relax. How has life been since the Dusk?"

"Manageable. I can't say it's been easy. I've remained in close contact with Kevin and Melissa though." She looked down and put her hands on her chest. "I haven't heard anything from Grace yet. Kevin is still hoping for her return as well."

"Hang on. The kid… Melissa… how is she?" I hadn't heard any news on the poor brat, and I was eager to hear any good news about her. He little snot grew on me during my visit. Though her father Kevin rubbed me the wrong way, he honestly tried his best to find Grace, his missing wife, for himself and Melissa.

"She's as sassy as ever." Iris smiled and laughed. "You know though, she's been a bit calmer since meeting you. Kevin told me that she really matured up when you had left. She was sad to see you go."

"I see. I'm glad to hear she's doing well. Any chance I'd be able to visit her?"

Iris nodded and dug around in her purse, finally pulling out a pen and an old receipt. "Here." She scribbled down an address on the back and handed it to me.

"Thanks. Want a drink?" I offered her a chair right up at the bar.

"No thank you. I do believe last time I offered you a drink, you rather rudely declined."

There was another one of her looks. "Ok princess, I get it. We'll continue our chat later?"

Iris nodded. "I'll swing by Kevin's home tomorrow. Meet me there at noon? We can all catch up if you would like."

I nodded and sat at the bar.

"Good night, Mr. Hyde." Iris turned and left the bar, leaving me to drink in peace. _What a crazy woman. At least she left me without making too big of a scene. _The bartender walked up and I asked for a good scotch on the rocks. _I haven't been to a bar like this in ages. Almost makes me miss that night in the Seven Stars Bar at the Dusk with Louie. Maybe I will go back to that dump to go see him again and say hello to everyone... _The bartender handed me my drink, nodded courtly, then walked down the counter and served some other people. I gazed into the amber liquid and took it down smooth, thinking of all the people I had left behind back at the Dusk, and thinking of Bradley… wherever he was…

-----------------------------

Writer's Comments

-----------------------------

Haha, first spur of the moment story posted on here.

Its a short chapter, i know, but i want to start it up and see what people think before i go way overboard. :]


End file.
